


Bottled Up

by aveLangdon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Burns, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Break Up, Stiles walks out on Derek and this is the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveLangdon/pseuds/aveLangdon
Summary: Derek is terrible at trusting people. What's new? Stiles giving up on him. This is the aftermath.





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I kept it all inside"   
> It's really short.

"I kept it all inside. I'm sorry." he whispered to a now empty loft. Derek had lost the one person he had grown to truly trust since Kate Argent. Stiles had walked out, saying that he couldn't handle Derek holding back on basically every front. 

He should have told Stiles so many things. He should've told him that he was the first person he had learned to trust since his life went to hell, how he could finally sleep at night, the way Stiles' face lit up whenever he would smile. His smile. Stiles' smile lit up the room. 

Derek had finally found a piece of heaven, his piece of heaven. Yet, he was standing there, feeling empty. Emptier than he had felt in such a long time.

Words have never been Derek's strongest suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Not perfect; simple and short. I dunno, just a little thing that came to mind.


End file.
